Will Donovik
Will Donovik is Property of Aosh Hatchi Note: Will is my character for the Percy Jackson Fan Fic RolePlay and is part of the The Titan Army (OC Club) This is the first Roman Demigod OC on PJFF wikia. Created November 10th of 2010. Will is the Roman demigod son of Bacchus. " 'It's only in this kind of enviroment that a man's true colors are revealed to society, when his very wits are pined against the very forces of nature, and everyone...Everyone, is out to kill him....Only then, will he become a true hero.' " - Unknown to Will 'HA! Is that a threat? Because if you wanna fight I'll rise up to the challenge. But you better bring your best. Because you're going find out... I ''am the best.' " -Will to Unknown '' Appearance Will looks as if he's 14 or 15 and being 5'6" is of a medium height and, because his diet mainly consists of alchohol, is extremely thin. With black, almost always messed up hair, and being of Italian heritage has a olive skin complexion. He has intense, complex, and odd greenish yellow eyes that are always blood shot. His voice sounds like an average, almost always annoyed and noncaring voice. His favorite outfit usually consists of tight, worn out jeans and a plain purple tee shirt. Weapons A closed pocket knife, when flicked open, can turn into a two and a half foot long celestial bronze sword. But he is also known to break open bottles of whiskey over people's head who hassle him about drinking underage. Will is the multi enemy takedown technician of the group in TTA, his specialty is taking out many enemies at once. He also has his grape vines to assist him if he were in a tight situation. He also has a set of chain mail armor that can transform into full battle armor that he ussually wears under his clothes. Personality ﻿Will has a "I have places to be and people to see, and frankly I don't like any of you." type of attitude. To him, anyone besides his friends can F*ck off. Will is sort of a rebel, but still does what is needed of him. He's also a control freak, always needing to be in charge of a situation. But, regardless of how much he drinks, being a son of the god of wine, he is incapable of becoming drunk. In fact, alchohol makes him stronger and increases his reaction time. His fatal flaws are personal loyalty, over confidence, and keeping grudges. Relationships with Demigods from the Titan Army Dafnne : Will Respects her immensely. Since Her and Will were the first to join on The Titan Army, Dafnne saved Will's live a countless number times. He is always looking for a good chance to pay back his debt. Susanna : Will has an indifferent attitude towards her. But still cares for her well being, as well as the rest of the team. Jason : Has more of a negative attitude towards him, since he's always annoying people, including himself. Though keeps him around do to his comical nature. Kiga : Pretty good, he thinks of her as quiet and shy... Considering she doesn't talk. Riley : Pretty good, They keep out of each others way. Riley hasn't gotten on Will's nerves at all. The feeling is mutual. Will also respects Riley because he's one of the few people that can match him. Maria : Decent, Hasn't gotten on his bad side. Except when he lost a bet with her a few months back. Admires her confidence, though it kind of ticks him off too. Lilith : Unsure really. he thinks that she's trying to hide something though he's not sure. But would, without thought, put his life on the line for her. Evangeline :Horrible, first she calls him a D*ckhead, then after he threatens and cusses her out, she knocks him off of his seat. So after Will knock her out with a whiskey bottle to the head, they have been... Well, not the best of friends. Back ground ﻿Life before being a Demigod Before Will learned about being a demigod he was basically taking care of himself. To begin things off, His father left him when he was an infant so Will naturally gained the feeling that no one cared about him. So in return cared nothing of the world. Will's mother was an alchoholic and beat Will on a regular basis up until he was 9. Then Will just came home less and less. Then soon, not at all. By the time he was 10 he came across a group of children, and that group of children lead him to Camp half-blood. Where he learned he was a son of Dionysus. Pre War Demigod At Camp Will didn't make many friend's, mainly because he was a jerk to everyone. He yearned to meet his father, but Dionysus mysteriously left. After his long a strenuous quest. He came back to find Dionysus back at camp. He addresses himself as his son but Dionysus claimed that it was false. Will, out of rage, killed 3 people, and left CHB in hate of the gods. He was then found by Kronos and, because of his unique powers, was invited into the Titan's army. Demigod in The Titan's Army Kronos revealed that Will is a roman demigod. So his father was Bacchus instead of Dionysus. Because the gods try to avoid the contact of Roman and Greek demigods Kronos protected Will's mind from the gods so he wouldn't get his memory erased. Soon after his entrance in the Titan army, he showed that his powers were more unique then anyone had originally thought. Because of this he was promoted and was put in a elite fighting squad in the Titan's army known as The Titan Army. TIME SKIP Post War Demigod ﻿Abilities ﻿NOTE: He does not gain these powers all at once, He builds them over years. ﻿ Will has many unique powers, like the one mentioned above, how alchohol increases his strength, speed, agility, endurance, awarness, and reaction time (Though only increases it slightly, but still noticeably. LIke 1.15 times his regular strength.) . It also has greater healing ability to him than ambrosia or nectar does, but only for external wounds when applied externally. He is also able to summon and control any type of vine based plant at will. Which he is very proficient at. ﻿If Will really concentrates, He's able to force people to loose their sanity, most of the time he's only able to do it temporarily, but can do it permanently. Though this is complicated and takes an amazing amount of energy to perform. Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Roman Demigods Category:Roleplay Category:Aosh Hatchi Category:Demigods